The fuel system of a vehicle typically includes a fuel pump, a fuel sender, and a pressure transducer. For certain applications these components are coupled together in a single module for assembly onto the vehicle.
Because of the complexity of these modules, assembly plant personnel can misdiagnose or not identify problems with the assembly. Thus, it would therefore be desirable to provide a test system that would provide accurate and reliable results without being time or labor intensive.
Also, after the fuel system module reaches the vehicle assembly plant, there is also a need to test the module assembly. To perform diagnostics on the system, the fuel tank must be drained and removed from the vehicle in order to remove the fuel pump/sender assembly. This operation is very time consuming.
It would be therefore also be desirable to provide a test system that is suitable for use in the final vehicle assembly plant that is capable of providing a reduced test time as well as accurate and reliable results.